Narrador
El Narrador '''es una voz sin nombre y molesta que a veces narra los bloopers. El casi nunca aparece en forma física, excepto en "The Warrior and The Hobo", donde el apareció como un Mario de otro color. '''Apariciones * Mission For Peach (como subtitulos) '' * Toad Gold ''(como subtitulos) * The Warrior and the Hobo (aparición física) * Crystal Funhouse (como subtitulos) * Halloween Special 2012 * How to make spaghetti (como Microsoft Sam) * Two Evil Friends (como Microsoft Sam) * The Mario Parable * Retarded64: Mario and the 1337 p0lice * A Fungus Among Us * Christmas 2013: the 12 idiots of Christmas * Bad Stars (como subtitulos) * Retarded64: Mario Simulator (como Brian de Go!Animate) * Retarded64: Princess Capturing Simulator. * Mario Simulator Interactive! (500k Subscribers) * DerpTV: Super Happy Fun Fun Gameshow Frases * "Hola. Bienvenido a Simulador de Mario. Aquí puedes hacer cosas de Mario... Hurra." * "Un momento. ¿Donde diablos esta Mario?" * "Un día, en Teletubbie Land, Po, Laa-Laa, Tinky Winky, y Dipsy fueron arrestados por robar un banco y también por dañar un techo." * "Bienvenidos de vuelta a Canal Animal [SMG4: '''Hoy miraremos al salvaje "muñeco" de Luigi] ¡WOW! Aquí hay un Luigi salvaje.... Mira, se están comunicando... Es asombroso... Oh bueno ¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?" * "Que onda, hermano. Tienes una nueva orden de espagueti ''gruñe de enojo ''No seas así. Piensa positivo... Perra." * "No dejes que llegue a ti. Recuerda, esto es para hacer dinero para Peach, no para demostrar lo asombroso que es el espagueti. Ah coño." * "Que buena pelea, pendejo. Hombre, peleas como una nena. Al menos tienes el dinero para Peach, ¿Cierto?" * "Dipsy se divierte con las mujeres. Laa-Laa no fue invitada. Ella estaba muy enojada." * "Hora de Tubbi Tostadas." * "Oh no, es Bowser." * "Oh no, es Mario." * "Buen trabajo. Tienes a la princesa equivocada." * "Bienvenido a Simulador de Capturar Princesas, donde puedes ser un marrano y robar niñas menores... Hurra." * "Bueno, parece que Mario esta encabronado y viene por ti. ¿Que quieres hacer?" * "Esta es la historia sobre una tortuga llamada Bowser. Bowser era un raro a quien le gustaba robar princesas como si fuera un trabajo. Uh, Bowser tiene otros pasatiempos que pueden ser considerados perturbadores. Bowser vivía una vida feliz y rara, el era tan chido que hasta el doctor vino a visitarlo y reporto que estaba embarazado." * "Si estas viendo esto, entonces te estas preguntando: ¿Como puedo ser un policía?" * "Oh cielos ¿Que botón lo detiene?" * "¿Alguna ves has tenido diarrea explosiva?" '''Curiosidades * La única vez en la que el narrador es visto en escena es en "The Warrior and the Hobo", donde mientras narraba, Mario y SMG4 lo interrumpieron y le preguntaron quien era, entonces el se fue rápidamente. * La voz del Narrador es la de IVONA British Brian, la cual también es una voz de Go!Animate. * A veces la voz del narrador es la del famoso Microsoft Sam, quien también hace la voz de Swagmaster69696969696. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Personajes Masculinos